The present invention relates to a protective lens cover for an optical sight, particularly a hooded firearm optical sight, capable of instant adjustment to permit unobstructed use of the optical sight. The present invention protects the lens of the optical sight from weather, dust, and contact with brush, trees, rocks, etc.
A known type of firearm optical sight presently produced by EO TECH is the Holosight (e.g. models 511, 512, 551 and 552). The optical sight has a pair of lens supported by a lens frame, and has a protective hood which covers the frame and has lens openings through which a viewing field is provided for the lens. Moreover, the hood protects the lens frame from damage.
Applicants believe there is a need for a structure that can provide a simple, highly efficient, accurate and secure structure to quickly and easily cover and uncover the lens openings in the hood. Moreover, applicants believe it is also desirable if such structure can be retrofitted to an existing optical sight, such as a hooded optical sight.